comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Blue Beetle #36: 25 Feb 2009 Current Issue :Blue Beetle #1: 21 Sep 2011 Next Issue :Blue Beetle #2: 19 Oct 2011 Status Monthly. A new Blue Beetle series starts in September 2011. Characters Main Characters *'Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Blue Beetle #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Blue Beetle #36 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6. "Tearing its way through the events of Day of Vengeance and Infinite Crisis, the mystical Blue Beetle scarab has chosen its new guardian: teenager Jaime Reyes! But supernatural powers can be a blessing or a curse, and when it comes to the powers of the Scarab, you don't get one without the other." - WorldCat ISBN 1401209653 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 2: Road Trip' - Collects vol. 8 #7-12. "In this volume, Jaime discovers the secret of his Blue Beetle armor and hits the road looking for answers from the Scarab's original owner." - WorldCat ISBN 1401213618 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 3: Reach for the Stars' - Collects vol. 8 #13-18. "Jaime has his hands full when he learns the scarab's alien owners are invading Earth - and no one will believe him! Plus, more adventures guest-starring popular Green Lantern Guy Gardner, the Teen Titans, the villainous Eclipso, Typhoon, Giganta and more!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401216420 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 4: Endgame' - Collects vol. 8 #19-26. - WorldCat ISBN 1401219527 *'Blue Beetle: Black and Blue' - Collects vol. 8 #27-28, plus the back-up stories from Booster Gold vol. 2 21-24. "Jaime discovers the source of the scarab and what it was designed for." - WorldCat ISBN 1401228976 *'Blue Beetle, vol. 5: Boundaries' - Collects vol. 8 #29-34. "Jaime Reyes faces the arrival of a mysterious group of men sporting super-abilities as they try to illegally cross into the U.S. from Mexico! And as the protector of both El Paso and Ciudad Juarez, that means double trouble." - WorldCat ISBN 1401221629 History The Blue Beetle spins out of events in Infinite Crisis. Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writer: Tony Bedard. Artist: Ig Guara. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-60, 1939-1950 (Fox Feature Syndicate) * volume 2: #18-21, 1955 (Charlton) (continues from The Thing!; continues as Mr. Muscles) * volume 3: #1-5, 1964-1965 (Charlton) * volume 4: #50-54, 1965-1966 (Charlton) (continues from Unusual Tales; continues as Ghostly Tales) * volume 5: #1-5, 1967-1968 (Charlton) * volume 6: #1-3, 1977 (Modern Comics/Charlton) * volume 7: #1-24, 1986-1988 (DC) * volume 8: #1-36, 2006-2009 (DC) * volume 9: #1- , 2011-present (DC) Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Blue Beetle #2: 19 Oct 2011 :Blue Beetle #3: 16 Nov 2011 :Blue Beetle #4: 21 Dec 2011 News & Features * 03 Oct 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34692 Bedard Brings A Bilingual Blue Beetle to the DCU] * 18 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-blue-beetle Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Blue Beetle] * 30 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/blue-beetle-tony-bedard-110630.html Bedard: DCnU Blue Beetle, 'Spider-Man Meets Green Lantern'] * 02 Apr 2009 - Matthew Sturges & Blue Beetle Back Together in Back-ups * 12 Feb 2009 - The Road to Albuquerque ... Rafael Albuquerque * 10 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, 2 * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19213 Matthew Sturges is Ready to Run!] * 14 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110814-Sturges-Beetle.html Hail and Farewell: Sturges on Blue Beetle's End] * 13 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080813-SturgesBeetle.html Talking Blue Beetle with Matt Sturges] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15984 Sturges Picks Up the Scarab Running in Blue Beetle] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2008/04/14/blog-qa-new-regular-blue-beetle-writer-matt-sturges/ Blog@ Q&A: New regular Blue Beetle writer Matt Sturges] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007139 Nitz Hablo Español for the Blue Beetle] * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148932 John Rogers: A Bye-Bye to Blue Beetle'] * 09 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006167 Torres & Williams II: Bugging ''Blue Beetle] * 23 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106177 Blue Beetle Year Two: Talking to John Rogers] * 11 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005887 John Rogers & Blue Beetle Year Two] * 02 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6809 Springtime for the DCU: Giffen talks Blue Beetle and 52] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Blue Beetle Category:Super-Hero